Haruhi's My Neighbor?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Haruhi and her dad move to California and meets a girl called Luna who turns out to be going to the same exact school.Watch what happens when the two girls get super close over a few days but then,a surprise comes up.Will the girls survive?rated T just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's My Nieghbor?

**Hey this is another story i decided to come up with :)**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Ugh damn alarm"i muttered lowering the volume then turning it off.I was finally getting my stuff for my first year of highschool.I got up and got ready all the while muttering a song that's been stuck in my head for a while:

_Look down look down_

_Don't look 'em i the eye_

_Look down look down_

_You're here until you die_

_The sun is strong it's hot as hell below_

_Look down look down_

_Theres 20 years to go_

_I've done no wrong sweet Jesus hear my prayer!_

_Look down look down sweet Jesus doesn't care_

_I know she'll wait,I know that she'll be true_

_Look down look down they've all forgotten you_

_When I'm free you won't see me here for dust_

_Look down look down _

_Don't look 'em in the eye_

_How long dear lord before you let me die?_

_Look down look down _

_You'll always be a slave_

_Look down look down_

_You're standing on your grave_

By the time i was done,I had gotten dress in faded grey jeans with a belt,a black shirt,black Vans,a cross and Ying/Yang necklace and had gotten my hair done.I was eating breakfast when my mom had just gotten hers.

"Hi mami" I smiled at her. She tiredly smiled back"Hi mija(daughter)" Oh yeah did i forget to mention I'm Mexican? Oh well you'll live. I got the registration papers and thought _"Is there one missing?Oh well"_ I shrugged it off."Mami,you didn't fill these out"I told her."Then get a note book to write ontop of when we're at the school"she told me in Spanish.I went to go look for one and began to hum _Fatal Lullaby.(its by adrian von ziegler if you wanna look it up)_

* * *

At the registration a saw a few old friends and a few new ones(the ones from marching band! :P).The line to get our classes took FOREVER!But i lived :P here they are

0-Marching band

1-Geomerty

2-spanish 2 for spanish speakers

3-Avid 9 health

4-bio

5-theater

6-English 9 Honors

Ain't I smart? :P. I compare classes with some other freinds and so far I have someone for geo,theater,and english yay!.

* * *

Driving back home,I saw one of those moving trucks._"Wow that was people that lived there moved out two months ago,Thank god!"_ "Hey mija why don't you go see who moved in?I heard there's a girl your age thats moving in with her dad." my mom had parked the car in the drive way leaving the gate open for me to go"Ok ma I'll be back in a bit"I kissed her cheek goodbye.

I saw a few of the moving guys moving guys where moving a seat were in my way so I ducked under and kept walking.I walked up to the guy that seemed to be the one in charge"Hey do you know where the people that are moving here are?" He semmed a bit confused at first but then answered"Oh,they're in the house miss." "Ok thanks mister." I walked inside and sure enough there was a guy with long red hair_"Not as long and dark as Grell's though!" _My mind side-tracked,yes I like anime/manga bug off! And a kid next to him that looked around my age with short brown hair and warm brown eyes._"By the looks of the build,seems to be a girl"_I enough the red-head noticed walked up to me"My my who might you be?" "Oh yeah I'm Luna. I live about a house over,the old-looking white house,two big dogs held back by a white fence."I smiled at him."It's nice to meet you Luna."he smiled back"My name's Ranka Fujioka and this is my daughter,Haruhi."he gestured towards her_."Yup I was right"_ I thought for a moment"Ranka and Haruhi huh?By any chance are you two from Japan?"Ranka beamed"Hai!" "I'll take that as a yes" _"I really like this guy"_ "So Haruhi how old are you?And where did you learn English so well?Your accent is almost gone!" "Oh I'm about 14,you age most likely and in Japan I went to this school called Ouran Academy,a rich kids' only reason I was able to go there was by a scholorship so I was an honor student." "Ooohh where are going to go to school now?Classes here are going to start soon." "She's going to go to the closest one around here.I think their mascot is a Jaguar or something"he pondered."Oh cool i just got back from was the registration for the first 're doing another one on Friday for those who missed it" "Oh cool thanks Luna"said Haruhi."Ooooooooo!I can tell the both of you are going to be really good friends!"Ranka said happily"Are your parents home?You should take us to meet them so you two can do tons of stuff together!" I thought about it"Ok sure,but its just my mom thats home though...and some other family dad's a truck driver,he left earlier in the morning"I told him when he had a look of confusion on his the workers were done moving stuff so it would be a lot easier."Alright thanks guys" Ranka tipped them. "Ok lets go,my mom left the gate open" I waved them over.

* * *

"Mami? I'm back!"I called opening the door."Ok honey!Who are the new neighbors?" "Actually,they wanted to meet you so I brought them over"I told her.I heard her sigh."Hello I'm Ranka and this is my daughter Haruhi"he greeted her."Oh hi I'm Maria"they shook hands"I actually wanted to meet you so now that these two are friends they could do a lot more things together.I can be over-protective most of the time."he reassured"Ah how strange I am as well"my mom said making them both smile."Sooooooo does this mean Haruhi and I can do stuff together now?" I interrupted"**Yes"** the two parents said."YES!"I sweat-dropped and I grinned madly at her and then a thought came up"Oh!I took off the white part of my Yin/Yang necklace,took out another chain,put them toghether,and put it on Haruhi"Always have this with you" I told her "You're my best friend already and that's a new record!I've never chosen a best friend this fast and my current one I've loads of fights with."I waved it off. "Awwwwwwww! See!The both of you are super close already!" We both laughed at Ranka's silliness."I hope our friendship lasts forever Haruhi"I hugged tensed up a bit but then relaxed and hugged back.

"I do too"

* * *

**Soooooooo? how'd i doooo? R&R pleeeaasseee?**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's My Neighbor?

Ch. 2

* * *

**No One's POV**

The next day,the two girls spent the day together at Luna's house messing around,sometimes taking care of Luna's baby cousin,laughing,poking each other and watching silly videos.

**Luna's POV**

I decided to show Haruhi my upmost favorite thing.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Hm?"she looked up from a piece of string she was untangling.

"Come over here"I motioned her over"I wanna show you somethin'. It's my favorite" Member the song I was singing the other day? Well that's the begining to the musical of _Les Miserables._I put it on and softly began to sing along at some parts."One of my favorite parts is when Jean and Javert begin to sing at the same time after Fantine dies"I told her when we got to that part.I sang the little bit Javert had at the end _"I was born inside a jail!I was born with scum like you!I am from the gutter too!"_

"Poor Fantine"I heard Haruhi say. "Mmmhmm.I never really saw the end but I read the book.I think Jean commits suicide."I told her then kept watching in silence.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi I think we should fo to the mall together for some new dad wants my mom to take me and I'm sure your dad would want to get you some clothes too."I told her.

"Sure"She smiled."When should we go?"

"How about Saturday?"I asked. "The carwash i was gonna go to got cancelled" "Ok then.I'll tell my dad when i get home" "Alright then see ya Saturday I'll call you before I get you k?" "Ok bye" We hugged and she ,my aunts had left for Vegas but we were going to be busy with my little sister's girl scout had a Teaparty tomorrow and thursday we were going to climb up the mountain.

The Teaparty was fun,except that my mom had to go back with my sister to get dressed mom even sent me a message when she was at home asking me what she should bring for she came back she gave me my clothes and i went to brought me a vest and my fake black rose.(The vest is the kind where there's nothing on your upper back,that's where you put your arms through,and it buttons on your you read the Kuroshitsuji manga its kinda like Nina's vest).Someone had made fruit kabobs and gave the fruit little fugures like butterflies and bears.

Wednesday I practiced some music that I had to learn by next week,but other than that we didn't do very we went on the hike and for some reason I didn't get tired like I normally do..wierd O.o. It was pretty fun,we rested at the top for about 30 minutes and one of the moms gave everyone a caramel lolipop yum :). Friday we went to go get a book my brother had ordered and my aunts came back from Vegas oh fun :D.

**_Saturday_**

When I woke up,a smile came up to my face _"It's finally Saturday"_ I got up and got ready. As soon as I was done I looked at the time"Noon already huh?"I muttered "Haruhi should be up by now...Ima give her a call."

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Haruhi it's Luna you ready?"

_"Oh hey!yeah pretty much"_

"Cool see you in a bit ok?"

_"Yeah sure" (hangs up) _I hung up and told my mom I was going to get Haruhi and then left.

When I got there,I saw a really fancy car "There's now way that's Ranka's" I muttered.I knocked on the door "Hey Haruhi you there?"No answer just a lot of words being exchanged in Japanese. "Haruhi I'm coming in!" I told her.

I opened the door to see her being crowded around by 6 different guys and heard her say weakly "Luna!Help!"

* * *

**Im sorry if its short but i hope you liked it! R&R please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi's my Neighbor?**

**Ch.3**

* * *

_"Luna!Help!"_

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?GET OFF OF HARUHI!" I gave them a round-house kick but 3 of them were smart enough to get out of the way...well two of them,the tallest one grabbed a little blond I saw able to hit atleast 3 of them!Muahahahaha!That'll teach 'em to mess with my buds.I walked over to Haruhi.

"AIR!"she breathed.I grinned madly then patted her.

"I tought you well my young padawan"(Starwars Anyone?anyone? mean :P)She looked at me weird."Starwars?Really?Really?" I made this face T^T "You said it twice..." Haruhi sweat dropped and then smiled "Well I shoud at least thank you for freeing me from them" She gestured towards the guys "So thanks!"she hugged me.

"YAY! I'M LOVED!" Haruhi giggled at my silliness.

"Okaa-saaann Haruhi's being meeaann!"The taller blond cried.

"Well's theres nothing I can do about it Otou-san"said a a dark haired boy with glasses _"He sounds like Sebastian..wierd." _

"Mom?Dad? Really?"I asked"Last time I checked you where all guys"I told taller blond was in what looked like an emo corner growing Haruhi saw me staring and said

"Don't worry he always does that when he's depressed." "Oh" I took a good look at the other other two I had hit were twins,that were rubbing their heads were i had hit other two I had missed where the little blond boy that had a stuffed pink bunny and next to him was the tall guy that got him out of the yeah did I mention he was tall?Like REALLY tall?

"Damn you're tall"I blurted raised an eyebrow and chuckled"Ooops hehe sorry"I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyway guys you can introduce yourselfs'"she beagn "I have a feeling I'm going to be cut off"

"Well my dear, I'm Tamaki Suoh"he said holding out a rose which I gladly took 'cause I LOVE roses!

"I'm Kyoya Otori"another said,pushing up his glasses.

"Ooo!Ooo!Me next!"yelled bunny boy"I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey"he smiled"And this is Takashi but you cn call him-"Bunny boy was cut off.

'Mori"was all he said._"Damn he has a deep voice"_I tought making sure it stayed in my head.

"I'm Hikaru"I heard on my right.

"I'm Kaoru"On my left

"**And we're the Hitachiin brothers!"**they said in unison.I sighed "Nothing new" They both looked at me in confusion."I have a pair of twin cousins that say stuff at the same time like you guys,but they fight a lot."I explained "You guys give off a brotherly love vibe." "**Ooohhhh" **"Yeah" I shrugged it off.

"OOOOOOOOO!My precious daugter finally has a girl friend!" He yelled smothering Haruhi.I punched him.

"Stop touching her!" I wrapped Haruhi in a gentle hug"She's mine!"I taunted sticking my tounge out at him. He started to cry again with this face T^T.

"Anyway"I walked over to Honey"Where'd you get your bunny?It's aborable!"I said.

"My grandma made it for me"he said.

"Ohh well that explains it"I said."Did you name it?"

"Yeah!his name's Usa-cahn!"

"What a cute name"I smiled."I think we'll get along Honey"

"Me too!"he yelled hapilly.

"You know" Beagn Hikaru

"Now that we look at you"continued Kaoru.

**"You're actually pretty cute"** they finished.I looked at them in confusion and then looked in a mirror that Haruhi had close was so cute about me i didn't know.I looked at myself.I had Dark brown hair that reached the middle of my back,with a fringe swept to the left,dark brown eyes, a little bit thick lips,and a fair figure.I was wearing the same thing i wore when I first met Haruhi but instead of faded,grey jeans,I had but on dark blue jeans and had a small gray/blue flower on the side of my head.

"You may not see it"Said Hikaru

"But we do" finished Kaoru.

"It's true!"yelled Honey "Luna-chan's really pretty!Right Takashi?"Mori actually turned away and if you looked closely he had a VERY light blush on his cheeks. _"wierd" _I smiled at Honey and started to talk when Tamaki beagn to open his mouth.

"Thanks a lot Honey,but Hauhi"I turned to her"Are we gonna go to the mall or not?" I asked her my hands on my hips.

"**OOO!Can we come?"** Everone asked well you can leave out Mori and Kyoya.

"No" Haruhi said.

"Actually i think we can all fit in the van"I said "Mori,Honey and the twins in the back,me,Tamaki and Haruhi in the middle and Kyoya can get to know my mom"I said"But one condition,You cannot under any circumstances act stupid!"I told them Scaring them a little"I want you to act like normal,Civilized that and I'll let you live"I said,evil reflecting in my eyes.

"**OK!"**

"Good now lets go" I smiled

* * *

"Mami these are friends of Haruhi's"I gestured towards them"They want to come with us to the mall can we take them too?"

"Are they trustworthy?"she asked

"Completely just a little goofy thats all"I smiled at her.

"Alright but if they start to touch you-"

"Mami! They're not like that!"I told her(Note:this whole conversation is in spanish)

"Fine but don't let them touch you like that,if they do you hurt them bad"she smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok" I turned to Haruhi and my new friends"Let's go guys". We were sitting as I said but I sat between Tamaki and Haruhi(Haruhi's on the on the left)

Tamaki began to whine,and I sighed and muttered

"This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

**sooooooo how'd i do?you kno 'cause of this story i got a new friend so i wanna thank my new buddy . for giving me such an encouraging review :3 giving nice reviews makes other people feel good guys.**

**soooooooooooooooooo R&R please? maybe ill make you guys cookies ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi's My Neighbor?Ch4**

**Hey guys guess what?no one gets any cookies cuz you guys didn't review . anyway…wait….no one wants a cookie?...u guys are weird O.o**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I was right...it was a long 's see:my mom and Kyoya got along well,the twins decided to poke Tamaki the whole way so he was yelling at them,then they tried to bug Haruhi and me but it didnt and Honey were pretty much the only bearable ones:Honey and I got into a conversation about sweets which got both of us hunry while Mori was silent except a few grunts here and there,and Haruhi was yelling at the other three to calm was one heck of a ride I'm sure is gonna happen again...probably sooner than I would want it to.

Anyway,when we got there it was kinda packed since it was a I hate when it's crowded...at least it's not Sunday.

"Guys stay together and try to not get lost"I told all nodded meaning they got out of the car and into the mall,sadly starting at Forever 21.I didn't really like that store...to much pink.

_A few stores later..._

"Bleh...Who knew shopping with thse guys could be so tiring?"I had stopped at the food court to get something to place was kinda still under construction so there were only a few shops open.

"Let's go to Panda"I told Haruhi.

"Ok,how about we share?" She asked "I'm not really that hungry."

"Alright then."

_One line later_

We found an empty picnic table(except they're plastic and bigger)and decided to sit and I sat next to each other so we could share...even the soda,we had different straws the middle of eating,I decided to ask her something I've wanted to know for a while,

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you move?"

"Well,appearantly while I was at school, some guys saw my dad working,thought he was worthy of something,"she had a somewhat confused face."So they gave him a really good job offer dad thought it was great so we moved here."

"Oooohhhh"I nodded rest of lunch was the guys fooling around and yelling at each other.

"Hey Haruhi come with me to this one store I wanna see if there's a shirt I want there."I told her "Guys you can wait out here." they sadly sat down on the benches and I went almost to the back of the store and I smiled.

"Here it is."I picked up a shirt with Grell and his chainsaw on sighed and took a look at the other shirts with anime characters on it.

"Wow they sure have quite a few." I paid and we went out where the guys walking for a while I looked at my watch and frowned.

"Dang it I gotta call my mom to pick us up" I said.

"Hmm why?"asked Haruhi.

"Looks like while we were here,they went to _**Coscos**_ and bought annual passes to _**Universal** Studios."_ I told her "And appearantly we're going tomorrow"we walked outside.

"**Can we come?"** the guys asked...even Mori and Kyoya...wow.

"Sure" I scratched the back of my head "But you guys are gonna have to get the passes and a ride on your own."

"Hey Haruhi!I'll buy one for you and your dad too!"said Tamaki.

"Really!?"asked could see the happiness in her eyes. "You would really do that Sempai?"

"Why of course it looked like you would really want to go and I'm sure your dad would want to tag along too!"said Tamaki.

"Besides"said Hikaru

"It's funner when the whole gang goes." said Kaoru.

"Gee thanks Tamaki-sempai."Haruhi smiled.

"You're welcome"he smiled back "Kyoya?"

"On it." Kyoya took out his phone and started to dial a a few words exchanged,he finished the call.

"Got them."he said.

"Guys make sure to bring a camera with a full battery."I said."There's gonna be a lot of moments you're gonna wanna keep." I smiled.

* * *

**I'm really sorry its short guys :( and I start school tomorrow so they're gonna be put up even later most likely...R&R please?**


End file.
